


Tyler's Thoughts

by Midnite521



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's been acting like a jerk and Josh wants to find out why and help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's okay! I didn't know what to call this oneshot so I came up with a random name I thought would fit ^^;

Usually when Tyler was in one of his moods, he wouldn’t talk to anybody and mostly keep to himself. If someone  _ were  _ to try to talk to him, he’d snap at them and basically tell them to fuck off. If he was stressed enough, instead of yelling, he’d just break down and cry instead- but wouldn’t want anyone to comfort him.

 

If we were doing shows, he’d usually just stay in his bunk and listen to music to avoid talking to anyone. If we were home, he would stay locked up in his room all day and wouldn’t come out unless he had to- and not because someone told him to.

 

It’s been about a week now that Tyler’s been acting like this. Whenever he was snippy- it would get on my nerves and I’d  _ want  _ to say something to him, but wouldn’t for fear of starting an unnecessary argument. If he ever cried, I’d feel upset with myself for not just going up to him regardless if he wanted me to or not- just so I could help him feel better.

 

At the moment, I had nothing to do besides lounge around in the tour bus, listening to music quietly and scrolling through Twitter. Tyler was nowhere to be seen- he hadn’t returned to the bus after the show, which to be honest didn’t surprise me with how he’s been lately. Sometimes, he’d take a short walk to cool down and try to relax. I’d usually go with him, but he seemed like he didn’t want the company, so I decided to not ask and just go to the bus.

 

It was almost 9 when I heard the door to the bus open- and I looked up from my phone to see that Tyler was back. I sat up into an upright position slightly before leaning against the back of the couch- watching as he sat on the complete opposite side, not even looking at me.

 

“Hey Ty.” I greeted quietly. Still not looking, he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through what I assumed was Twitter.  He raised his hand slightly to acknowledge my greeting, not saying anything. I took in a deep breath.

 

“How was your walk?”

 

“Fine.” He said in a monotone voice. I rolled my eyes, glad that he didn’t see.

 

“Anything exciting happen?”

 

“No.”

 

“Wanna play any games? Watch TV?” I asked in a slightly bored tone.

 

“No.” He said again. I sighed, starting to feel annoyed by the one word answers and lack of eye contact.

 

“Do you want to do  _ anything _ ?”

 

“ _ No _ .” He answered again, an edge to his voice now. 

 

“Do you know how to say more than  _ one  _ word to a person, Tyler?” I snapped. “Or even make  _ eye contact  _ with them when they’re trying to talk to you?” This is when I could see as his jaw clenched, and his expression turned to one of anger as he shut his phone off, throwing it off to the side as he turned to look at me.

 

“Happy now?” He asked sarcastically. “If I wanted to even talk to you in the first place, I would’ve. I can’t have peace and quiet now?”

 

I scoffed. “I thought that’s what your walk was for, besides cooling off after the show.” I moved a little closer to him. “Was your walk not peaceful or quiet enough?”

 

“What is your  _ deal _ ?” He snapped at me, glaring. 

 

“You’re the one who’s been giving everyone attitude this past week, and you’re asking  _ me  _ what  _ my  _ deal is? Seriously?”

 

“Is it bad to want to be alone sometimes and not be bothered?”

 

“It is if you’re avoiding everyone completely and refusing to even talk to them face to face.” I answered in a low voice.

 

“If this bothers you so much, why are you only bringing it up now?” He asked in an irritated voice, crossing his arms.

 

“ _ Because I’m getting sick of it Tyler _ ,” I said, raising my voice slightly. “It needs to  _ stop _ . Why do you feel the need to act like an asshole to someone when they’re not even doing anything wrong?”

 

“Was I acting like one a few minutes ago? Because I recall you starting this stupid argument over  _ nothing _ .”

 

“Not looking at someone when they’re talking to you and not even making an attempt at talking to them besides saying one word is being rude.”

 

“I didn’t  _ feel  _ like talking, alright?” 

 

“How hard is it to talk to your best friend?” I asked, my voice steadily increasing. “Honestly, Tyler. You haven’t been acting like a very good friend lately.”

 

“Stop.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

He rolled his eyes and huffed. “This stupid  _ fucking  _ argument, Josh.”

 

“I’m only explaining how you’ve been acting-”

 

“ _ Stop _ .”

 

“Along with your attitude-”

 

“ _ Stop! _ ” He yelled out, sighing as he rested his elbows on his legs, burying his face in his hands and running a hand through his hair. “ _ Fuck _ \--just,  _ stop _ , alright?” He looked back up at me, looking tired but still annoyed. “I’m  _ done _ with this conversation. I’m done with you tonight.”

 

“Oh you are?” I asked, crossing my arms as I raised an eyebrow.

 

“ _ Yes _ . Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to my bunk for the night.” Just as he got up and started walking, I stood up quickly and grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him in his tracks as I refused to move or let go.

 

“Josh,  _ let go of me _ .” He growled slightly, his voice now starting to crack as he tried to yank his hand away. I pulled him closer and gripped his other wrist. He sighed as he continued to try and get away. “ _ Josh _ .”

 

“No, Tyler.”

 

“Josh, I swear to God-”

 

“Just…  _ shut up _ , would you?” I interrupted, making him wince a little. Going slowly, I managed to lean him against the wall of the bus as I held his wrists on either side of him. “I want to help you.”

 

Upon hearing those words, his facade dropped as his eyes started to shine with unshed tears. He closed his eyes tightly, looking down as he sucked in a breath.

 

“You  _ can’t _ .” He breathed shakily. “Nobody can.”

 

“I want to at least  _ try _ ,” I said, my voice quieting. “You need to let me.”

 

“How are you supposed to help me if I can’t even help myself?” He whispered brokenly. “These...  _ thoughts _ ... that I have, about myself... they’re constant. Neverending. I’m starting to just give up even fighting with myself- my mind refuses to give up torturing me, even in my sleep…” A small sob escaped his lips as he broke down. “I  _ can’t do this anymore _ , Josh. I  _ can’t _ . It’s too much.” He eventually looked up at me, and my heart broke as I saw his tear stained face. “It’s to the point where, I’ve started to believe the things my mind is telling me. I just... _ can’t _ -” His voice cracked, stopping himself.

 

“Ty…” I said gently.

 

“I’m  _ sorry _ ...You deserve a friend who won’t constantly treat you like shit. Me? Look at me- I’m fucking pathetic...  _ God _ , I hate myself. So much.” He paused as more tears streamed down his face. “I don’t know why you still stay around me.”

 

I sighed quietly, letting his wrists drop back down to his sides and pulling him into a tight embrace- making him gasp almost inaudibly.

 

“I don’t like when you talk negatively about yourself…”

 

“Josh…” He whispered, his breath hitching. I pulled away, keeping my hands on his shoulders as I looked at him.

 

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had- I wouldn’t trade you for anyone in the world.” I smiled a little, feeling sympathetic. “Everyone has their own demons they battle, I understand. The thing though, is to  _ not  _ give into them. Instead, you keep fighting them.”

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him before he could.

 

“I know that that’s easier said than done. But maybe having someone there to help you through it- not pushing them away in the process- it could help you progressively.  _ I  _ want to help you, Tyler, you just have to let me.” I licked my lips, preparing myself for what I was going to say next. “You mean  _ so  _ much to me. More than you could ever know.  _ Please _ ... let me help…”

 

He was quiet for a few moments as he continued to just stare at me, tears still running down his face. Without thinking, I found myself wiping them away- and keeping his face cradled in my hands- then blushing at the realization. Looking at him, I could see a blush creep onto his face as well.

 

“How exactly would you help me?” He asked breathily, smiling nervously as I moved my hands away from his face and placed them against the wall on either side of him. Before watching his smile vanish within seconds, I felt butterflies in my stomach. My voice lowered to the same volume as his.

 

“Could I maybe, uh…” I paused, licking my lips anxiously-paying attention to how his eyes flickered down for a second when I did. “Try something that I’ve been wanting to do for the past year or two?”

 

He nodded vaguely, almost as if he were unsure. “Okay…” He answered in a small voice. I moved close, inching forward ever so slowly until I was practically nose to nose with him. Licking my lips anxiously again, I moved closer until my lips just barely touched his. My heart thudded against my chest as his eyes fluttered shut, his breath shuddering lightly. 

 

I pressed a light kiss to his lips for a few seconds, feeling as my stomach started to do flips as I realized I was kissing my best friend. I pulled away, blushing as I watched his eyes open a little- also seeing another blush on his face as well.

 

“Do it again…” He said, his voice barely a whisper. “Please…”

 

Nodding slightly in response, I pressed my lips against his again. I jumped slightly when I felt his hands move to the back of my neck somewhat shyly, making me gasp quietly into his mouth. I felt as he deepened it, parting his mouth a little, moving slowly.

 

We pulled apart again for a second before he reattached his lips to mine in a needy kiss, holding onto me tightly.

 

I could hear him pant quietly as he refused to move away from me- my heart now pounding loud enough for him to probably hear. I moved a hand up slowly to run a hand through his already messy hair, gripping at it carefully- a small sound escaping his throat as I did so.

 

We pulled away again, Tyler’s chest moving steadily as he tried catching his breath- as I did the same. His smile made my heart flutter, and I automatically knew the feeling.

 

“Ty... I love you so much right now…” I breathed, making him laugh quietly.

 

“I love you too, Josh…” 

 

“Told you I could help you feel better.” I said, grinning. He rolled his eyes, laughing again.

 

“I guess you did.” He rested his forehead against mine. “You’ll have to do that kissing thing with me more often.”

  
“I wouldn’t mind. Anything to help you.” He smiled slightly before pulling me into a hug.


End file.
